This invention relates to an improved device and method for terminating an insulated flat cable. More particularly, it relates to a device and method for easily and effectively terminating or tapping an insulated flat power conductor at any place along the length of the conductor.
As flat insulated electrical cable has become more and more popular in both communication and power applications, the need to provide a simple and inexpensive technique and device for terminating the cable is growing. A standard industry-wide method for terminating a flat cable has been to use a grinding machine to strip away the jacket and/or insulation at the place on the cable where termination is desired. A termination device, such as an electrical connector, is then soldered onto the bare conductor. Obviously, this procedure for termination is very time consuming and costly and is very difficult to accomplish in the field.
In order to reduce the cost of terminating flat cable, the industry has, in some instances, begun to use insulation piercing-type terminations. One connector which has been used to terminate flat power cable is the "Dragon Tooth" connector, commercially available from the Thomas and Betts Company. The "Dragon Tooth" connector utilizes a plurality of "teeth" on two sides of an integral piece of metal. The cable is placed between the teeth and the opposing sides of the connector are squeezed together with a high tonnage pressure tool causing the teeth to penetrate the insulation and further penetrate into the connector metal on the top and bottom of the conductor. However, the Thomas and Betts connector requires a hydraulic tool which is expensive and cumbersome for use in the field.
Another type of termination for flat power conductors is the "Termi-Foil" connector commercially available from AMP Inc. The "Termi-Foil" connector comprises two strips of metal each having a plurality of teeth and holes, like a cheese grater, with each tooth on one strip aligning with a hole on the other strip. A flat cable is placed between the strips and a special high force tool crimps the connector to the flat conductor. Generally, this system works only with bare flat conductor, and in the larger conductor gauges, requires a hydraulic tool. Thus it suffers from many of the drawbacks inherent in the Thomas & Betts system.
Other types of terminations have been utilized for power cable, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,796, 3,825,881, 3,668,613, 3,259,873, and 3,201,744. However, each of these has problems similar to those set forth above. Thus, it is desirable to provide a termination for a flat electrical cable and particularly for a flat power cable which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art as well as having other advantages.